


Playfaire

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Lysithea pounces on the house leader to satisfy her curiosities, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Inexperience, no beta we die like Glenn, they're both dumbass virgins but Claude read anatomy books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "You've never...had one before?"Lysithea shook her head."I...haven't."As the horny fog in his head suddenly dissipated, Claude considered becoming a monk in the Church and taking the (optional) vow of eternal celibacy, the fact he didn't believe in any of their doctrines be damned.Because gods, he let himself be taken to bed and undressed by the youngest student in his house, who just admitted to never having had an orgasm before, and was basically asking him to help her have her first one.A.K.A. LysiClaude, sexual experimentation.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 41





	Playfaire

"You've never...had one before?"

Lysithea shook her head.

"I...haven't."

As the horny fog in his head suddenly dissipated, Claude considered becoming a monk in the Church and taking the (optional) vow of eternal celibacy, the fact he didn't believe in any of their doctrines be damned.

Because gods, he let himself be taken to bed and undressed by the youngest student in his house, who just admitted to never having had an orgasm before, and was basically asking him to help her have her first one. He was the house leader, he was the older person (if only by a few years), he should not have let things get to this point, even if they were, sort of, unofficially dating now, after that "kissing practice" incident.

It was ridiculous, really-- all those years of honing his schemes and tactical decision-making skills, falling apart just because a (cute) girl came onto him and asked to do sexual things together. 

Dammit, he internally cursed, why was puberty and teenhood even a thing? Why couldn't people just skip to being physically and mentally mature adults without all the weird shit in-between?

He glanced down at Lysithea, preparing to formulate a way to back out of the situation in the least awkward way possible, and ended up meeting her timid, yet expectant gaze instead. 

"...Well, that's not a problem," he said, tone nonchalant as if he wasn't also a stupid inexperienced virgin. "I'll help, if you let me."

She nodded and turned around to nestle close to him, back flush against his chest and stomach. He realized that from this position, he could just sort of...reach to the front, put his hands into her underwear...

"Ah!"

"Woah, I haven't even done anything yet," he said, taking his hand back out anyway.

"I-it just felt unfamiliar, that's all," she mumbled. "You can continue."

He did, pressing and searching around for something wet-- and found it when she raised and spread her knees a little bit (probably unconsciously). 

Both of their breathes hitched. 

It was warm. Slick. Slippery. 

Would feel really good against his dick, which was getting uncomfortably hard right now-- but they were, hopefully, not going to go that far, not in the same session as her first orgasm. (Not that there would-- should-- be any more "sessions," he told himself, not all that strongly.)

Recalling the anatomy books he read for scheming purposes (really), he moved his hand back up to feel around for a nub--

"Mmh...!"

\--and applied pressure. 

"Too much?"

"...No, keep going."

Clitoris and glans were homologous structures, if he remembered correctly, so he tried to replicate what felt good on the head of his own cock on her. The surface area was a lot smaller, obviously, but from the way she took deep breaths and shifted to meet the vertical strokes of his fingers, it seemed to be working.

"S-stop, stop," she whispered, right as he picked up the pace.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, pausing and running his other hand over her cheek.

"It...started feeling weird," she muttered. "When I, um, do it on my own, I always stop there."

So she did masturbate, he thought, head suddenly feeling a little lighter.

Which shouldn't have been surprising, because once again, horny teenagers-- but imagining her, laying on her bed, desperately rubbing herself was--

\--he reminded himself that the real thing was right here in his arms and snapped out of it. 

"Well, you sort of need to get past that part to, ah, have an orgasm," he explained. "Don't worry, you aren't going to pee."

"Claude."

He could practically see her unamused scowl, despite the fact she was facing away.

"Oops, did that kill the mood?"

"Not quite, but you're-- seriously infuriating sometimes," she grumbled, moving out of his lap and turning around.

For a moment, he thought it was going to end anyway, but then she took off the simple white panties and camisole (with small pink ribbons in the center) and reached forward to tug on his boxers.

"Hm?"

"...It's not fair if I'm the only one without anything covering me," she stated.

Holy fucking hell, she wanted him to get naked.

He never considered himself to be an easy person, but perhaps it was time to reevaluate that, he thought, hastily kicking his boxers off and reaching forward into the pale mounds between her spread legs, as she kneeled on the bed over one of his thighs.

Her eyes were fixed on his body as much as his was fixed on hers, and he noticed her gulp while staring at his cock. He picked up the pace, and soon felt her start grinding back into his hands. 

"O-oh, they're moving on their own," she breathed, one hand going to tweak her small nipple and the other over her mouth.

"Yeah, a little bit more and you'll be there--"

With a sudden muffled shout, her body arched, shuddered and then, fell forward, onto him.

"C-Claude..."

It was surreal. 

And he wanted more.

But first, he waited for her to catch her breath and look up and him before asking,

"...How was it?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, as straightforward and to the point as ever. "I, I need to lay down."

He carefully set her into the sheets, thinking that she really did look like a princess with white hair fanning out around her flushed face, but the admiration was interrupted as she pulled him down into a kiss. 

Right, people usually kissed during these types of things. 

Foreplay?

It was difficult to care about the technical terms while he sucked on her tongue and felt her hard nipples against his chest. They only parted because she was out of breath, a string of spit still between them.

"Claude."

"Yes?"

"I...want to feel that again. Just to make sure."

There was no way he could refuse that. 

He raised and spread her legs apart before sliding down the sheets, and thought, here goes nothing, before leaning forward onto her swollen, glistening pink nub.

"What are you-- AH!!"

Her entire lower body shook and jerked around the moment he gave a few licks, so he grabbed her thighs to steady them.

Gods, her legs were thin.

It would have made him feel guilty several moments ago, but right now, he didn't give a damn, because the parts he only ever knew of as diagrams was right in front of him, pink and twitching and glistening with so much intoxicatingly scented slick. And knowing that they belonged to the girl who took on the Death Knight and won, multiple times-- it only made what they were doing even hotter. 

(He figured he probably got it from his father. Liking small girls who kicked an army's worth of ass was a running theme in the family, apparently.)

"Do you mind if I continue?" he asked, after she calmed down. 

"Y-yes, keep going," she panted, moving her legs over his shoulders and pressing her heels against his back. "And, don't stop, okay?"

"As you wish, princess," he hummed, surprising himself with the fact he managed to spit out a smooth-sounding line like that while his heart was about to run out of his chest.

He started again with slower, broader laps this time, licking over her folds several times before pressing against her nub and wriggling it back and forth, before giving more focused and intense strokes.

"Gods, ah, feels-- weird--"

There was no way to tell if he was any good at this "objectively," but from the way her hips lifted and jittered, she liked it-- which was more than good enough at the moment.

"Claude, it's-- I'm close...!"

In a flash of curiosity and inspiration, he moved one hand to press his thumb against her clit while moving his tongue lower before inserting it into her small, tight entrance--

"Oh--"

\--and the warmth he was tasting tightened, released, tightened again, faster than he could count. 

Holy shit, he thought, listening to her moan and squeal, human muscles can do that?

It went on for longer than the first one, and remembering that women could have multiple orgasms, he took his tongue out and rapidly flicked it against her nub.

"AH-- mmh...!"

Her squeals got louder before turning muffled, and she continued to shiver for several more seconds before her hips fell back into the sheets.

Without a word, he came back up to initiate another messy kiss, the taste of her juices still fresh in his mouth.

"So, did you like that as much as I thought you did?" he asked, voice taking on a tone that would definitely sound weird outside the bedroom. 

"I'm fairly sure I did, as long as you aren't overestimating yourself here," she muttered, then added, "and I..I'm really sleepy, for some reason."

He couldn't help chuckling in response while observing how her eyelids were fluttering down.

"Yeah, that might happen after orgasms," he said, stroking her hand. "It takes up a lot of stamina-- so go on ahead to dreamland now."

Her gaze turned downwards, towards his erection rubbing against her stomach.

"What about you?"

He shrugged.

"I can take care of it myself."

"But, I wanted to see what it looked like when that thing, you, also...you know," she trailed off.

For a moment, he wondered if all this was a hallucination, because what she just said meant--

"You want to watch me while I come?"

She blushed, nodded, and rolled to her side to face him.

"...Yeah, that's fine, you can look," he said, sliding up the bed so that his cock would be right within her line of sight. "You can look as much as you want."

All the conscious parts of his mind turned off as he began operating on instinct, stroking and jerking and-- he felt a smaller, softer hand tentatively touch him, at one point, so he began guiding it along, fucking into the curled palms around his shaft. 

"Ugh...!"

There was a small gasp right as his balls tightened and thick liquid shot out of the tip, harder than it ever had before, and felt her hand grip and feel around the base, where it pulsed and throbbed with every spurt.

"..."

After finishing, he took his eyes off of the girl laying next to him and stared off, waiting for the regret and the need for damage control to arrive alongside the post-orgasmic clarity. 

It didn't. 

He had no idea whether that was for better or worse, but figured it wouldn't hurt to put that decision off until his energy was recharged, as he slid down the sheets and plopped next to Lysithea, who already had her eyes closed. 

"Hah..."

His body felt warm and fuzzy, as did the air around them-- so it didn't take long for him to start drifting off. 

But right before he completely lost consciousness, he heard one of them say something like, 

"Let's do that again, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Claude, externally: ;)  
> Claude, internally: ?????


End file.
